


Coming back for you...💕💕💕

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek is out of town for a couple of days and Stiles is not amused...Peter helps :)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Coming back for you...💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> So a second story in a sort time....
> 
> I have been trying to finish it for days now...
> 
> I hope you like it!

_You need to come back..._

Derek reads the message that Peter sent him again and again trying to understand why the older werewolf is messaging him out of the blue and he's being so vague about it.

The Alpha has being out of town a week and a half, seeking new alliances in the nearby area to make sure his pack is safe. Peter's message is unexpected and cryptic.

_What's wrong?_

Derek types back trying to figure out what has made Peter requesting his immediate presence back in Beacon Hills. Until the next message comes along, Derek has played multiple scenarios on his head. Maybe new hunters appeared out of nowhere... Maybe some beta got injured.. Cora might need him... Anything but the reply that Peter send him...

_Stiles...._

Derek is on the move without realising it. He's checking out from the room he's been staying and drives back to his home town. He tries to call Peter but his uncle doesn't answer his phone, making the Alpha even more worried.

He is at Beacon Hills in now time, passing through the younger man's house, who is clearly not inside it, and drives towards his loft.

He spots Stiles' jeep next to his building and heads running toward his apartment.

The loft has changed a lot since the Alpha first lived there. Its fully decorated now, in an urban style with grey and deep red colours.

There're comfortable sofas and curtains all around, a big TV screen and carpets. The kitchen is fully equipped for pack lunches every weekend, there is a library and a desk area in front of the big windows where all their plans are made now, plus the Alpha has a bedroom with a queen size bed that he strongly believes that was stuffed with clouds, not that he'll ever admit it on the corner of the room.

Stiles and Lydia had outdone themselves with making the loft a fully functional house. For all of them.. Including Derek. The Alpha still doesn't know what he did to deserve this.

He slides the door and looks around finding Peter sitting on the couch drinking a mug of coffee like he just didn't drug Derek over here claiming it was an emergency.

“Peter? Where is he?” the Alpha asks in the verge of wolfing out. His wolf has been restless since that first message. All he wants is to do is to protect and keep Stiles safe.

“In your room...A word of advice... Move with caution... His state... Is delicate...” Peter smirks placing his mug on the table.

“My work here is done... Have fun.... With.. _that_...” Peter says before he disappears into his room on the other floor. Lydia is probably there waiting for him. Their sneaking out is ridiculous, Derek thinks before he leaves his bag and walks towards his bedroom door.

The room is soundproof for obvious reasons so he can't hear the frantic heartbeat of the human which makes him even more worried and curious.

Once he opens the door he is hit with the smell of Stiles, his usual scent, mixed with sadness and misery.

The human is curled into himself laid on Derek's bed, salty tears running down his cheeks lost on his mind that doesn't hear the werewolf enter the room until the Alpha closes the door behind him.

Stiles stiffens until his sees the werewolf on the room and leaves a breath he didn't know he was holding until then. “Der...” he whimpers and tears run down his cheeks.

“Hey little one...” Derek smiles and he walks towards his bed with a soft smile on his lips. He sits down by the human and places his palm on the cheek of Stiles' who comes closer to the werewolf's body leaning shamelessly on the touch of the older human.

The Alpha doesn't smell any blood so he knows that Stiles isn't injured but still the human seems in distress and emotional pain.

“You ok?” he asks as he cleans the tears from Stiles' cheeks.

The human shakes negatively his head and closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

“Ok...” Derek says and moves the human so he is laid next to him bringing him close to his chest caressing softly his back and rumbling through his chest lulling the human to sleep.

Derek doesn't move a muscle as Stiles sleeps silently beside him. He then notices that Stiles isn't dressed in his usual plaid shirts but wears one of Derek's. His scent is slightly better and seems relaxed and in peace in the werewolf's arms.

Peter shows up after half an hour lurking at the door of Derek's bedroom.

“Wasn't sure if you guys killed each other, or finally fucked each other to oblivion...” Peter comments smirking as he folds his hands on his chest and leans onto the door.

Derek growls flashing his eyes towards the other man.

“He showed up the second day you left, claimed your bed and didn't moved until I forced him to take a shower. I lured him out of his little nest with your scent; its quite pathetic. He hasn't eaten for days and I couldn't see him withering away for your sake. Take care of your mate nephew... I'll be out of your hair until he is done with his nesting thing...” Peter smirks and moves out of the room leaving the pair alone.

Stiles stirs after an hour or so, the sun is already set and he seems to be cold. Derek pulls him closer to his warm body and Stiles goes volunteering leaving a soft approving noise.

“Have you eaten? We can order pizza.” Derek suggests but Stiles seems lost in his thoughts immobilized in the arms of Alpha.

“Stiles please you need to eat and then we need to talk..” Stiles whines softly but gets up following Derek as he gets up and walks towards the living room. Stiles is wearing the werewolf's shirt and only a pair of boxers so Derek hands him the blanket as they both sit on the big sofa with Stiles always near him.

After Derek places his order on the pizza place that Stiles loves, the werewolf knows that pizza isn't exactly healthy food, but he doesn't want to leave Stiles' side either; he collects the human on his lap holding him close. Stiles hums happily and settles on the were's embrace.

He seems closer to his usual self so he asks. “What happened? Why are you back?I thought you would be away for a month or so.. .” Stiles wondered out loud.

“Peter texted... That you needed me.. So I couldn't stay away..' Derek smiles caressing softly the face of the human.

“He did what?” Stiles wondered furious...

“He shouldn't have...I'm fine...” Stiles says clearly lying.

“You hadn't eaten for days and you were nesting in my bed..” Derek explains and Stiles blushes...

“I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have invaded in your space...I didn't mean to..” Stiles bubbles and Derek places a finger on the human's lips.

“Stiles relax... It's fine... I'm not mad or anything... You were seeking comfort in my scent.. It happens to members of the pack... when they miss the Alpha,,,” Derek tries to explain.

“But why me? Every one else seems to be doing all right...”Stiles cooks his head like puppy making the Alpha smile.

“Well you are special..” the werewolf gives an Eskimo kiss to the human's nose who blushes.

“Der.... “ Stiles whines and hides on the other man's shoulder.

The door bell rings and the pizza is delivered.

Derek feeds Stiles slowly who blushes but welcomes the attention. In return he feeds the werewolf who plays with his food making the human laugh hard.

“You are such a softie...” Stiles declares as he hugs Derek tight.

“Only for you...” Derek holds him back in return once they finish their dinner.

The Alpha carries Stiles back to bed and leaves him settle in, as he declares he will take a quick shower.

Stiles practically whines but lets the werewolf goes anyway. The human is watching his every move as Derek leaves the room to join the en suite bathroom; he leaves the door open so Stiles can hear him.

He comes back and claims the spot near Stiles in bed who curls near the Alpha carefully.

Derek brings him close and starts placing soft kisses all over the human's face.

“Der... What's happening?” the human asks a bit scared..

“Born werewolves have mates... You know that right?” the born werewolf explains and Stiles nods.

“Well... I have met mine a while back... He is a clumsy, noisy, adorable, little brat that apparently my wolf and I cant live without him... And when I'm away... Our bond is so strong that it effects us... Last time it was me... When I left... I was miserable... I tried to stay away... Give you a chance to another life away from all this but.... then you came and saved me,,,I underestimated how you feel about me... And I shouldn't have... What you felt... It's the result of us staying away... All this tension... these feelings that we have for one each other...when we are away.. they multiply and the result is everything you experienced. You want to be close to my scent.. no eating or barely sleeping.. Peter had saw it before with Malia's mother and he texted me to warn me to come back and attend to your needs. Be close to you. Take care of you...You feel better right?” Derek asks and leans closer to the human who nods.

“That's good.. When you are feeling better we will talk some more ok? Now sleep... I'm tired too.” Derek orders softly and closes his eyes.

Stiles is watching him and moves a little making the werewolf open his eyes only to be met with Stiles' face close and the human's lips colliding with his in a breathtaking kiss. The Alpha leans more into Stiles' body who is practically on top of him and they exchange kisses until they are both breathless.

Stiles smiles watching the Alpha's face so close his eyes bleeding red and want.

“I think I love you..” the human confesses blushing caressing Derek's face.

The older man smiles and leans for one more kiss.

“I love you too silly..So next time I'm out of town you're gonna tag along... Sounds good?” the Alpha questions.

Stiles nods like a puppy and folds himself around the werewolf's body tight and Derek returns the hug holding his mate tenderly.

“I love you more...” the Alpha whispers and places a soft kiss on the hair of the human.

They fall asleep safe and happy into each other arms.

Peter finds them days later on the exact same spot he left them.

On the Alpha's bed, curled onto each other smiling, radiating love and happiness.

His nephew, their Alpha and his mate are finally together.

A silver lining in the horizon of darkness.

Fate exists.. Destiny can't be avoided.

And true mates will always find each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if u want some more ;)


End file.
